


Bad Things

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt I read and then accidently filled back when I should have been doing homework.</p><p>Jim and Sebastian shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

Jim was standing rather precariously balanced on the bottom rack of the shopping cart, reaching over the basket to the shelf directly next to where Sebastion was, fingertips of one hand just brushing against the box of gummy worms. On the one hand, it was an impressive feat of balance for Jim to be on his tiptoes stretching that far, and the look of concentration on his face, tongue poking out between his lips and brows crinkled in focus, was absolutely adorable. On the other hand, eyeing the contents of the cart thus far, Sebastion almost wished he would fall.

"No, Jim. You do not need all of these things." He lifted one of the packages to inspect it. "Jim, you're allergic to peanut butter! What on earth possessed you to put-"

"Shush, I've been good, I deserve a treat." As he said this, he managed to knock the gummies into the cart.

"Good? Jim, you blew up a baseball stadium and collapsed an embassy, and it's not even noon yet!"

"I know, I've had a very productive morning." He hopped down, and energetically made his way across the isle, haphazardly grabbing an armload without inspecting the contents.

"No, this is ridiculous. You're going to be bouncing off the walls, then you're going to get depressed, then you're going to throw the new dishware at me, and in the morning you'll be sad again because you really liked that new set. Put the candy back Jim."

The criminal mastermind mentally went through his arsenal of persuasion tactics. Sebastion flinched, the last time he'd seen that look having lead to some rather embarassing dressup to attend _comicon_ of all things.

"Jim, stop thinking."

"Oh, but Sebby, you love my brain! You think I'm brilliant."

"Yes luv, you're a genius. The minute I find the photos of me dressed as Captain America they're being burned. But, being the genius you are they are well hidden. None of this has anything whatsoever to do with the fact that you need to **put all this candy back**."

Jim pouted. "Even the chocolate syrup and sprinkles?"

"Ye- No, not the chocolate syrup and sprinkles. In fact, you go put the boxes back, and I'll go fetch us some whipped cream and honey."

Jim grinned with childlike delight. "Oh, Sebastian, light of my life, you're the absolute best!" Grabbing his previous spoils, he sashayed away, and with his eyes on his lover's confidently swaying hips Sebastian Moran caught the tail end of Jim humming the tune to some song. The lyrics wormed their way into his mind unbidden.

'I wanna do bad things with you.'

 


End file.
